


Lazy Sundays

by dangerhumming



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, I wrote this in twenty mins, M/M, One Shot, Stiles POV, fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerhumming/pseuds/dangerhumming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles reflects on what Sundays used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sundays

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners. I wrote this really fast so all mistakes are my own. Let me know what you think.

Sundays used to be long. Waking up late after staying up all night playing video games or watching movies with Scott, hearing the front door slam as his father left for work and eating cereal dry because both were too lazy to get the milk. After Scott would leave there would be the slow trek back up to his room where he would nap a bit before doing his homework. After dinner, he would chat with Scott online for a bit before heading to bed.   
  
That was before. Before werewolves and Alpha packs and monsters and witches and supernatural beings of any kind. Now, he stays out every night, his best friend is a werewolf, he can’t seem to catch a break, he is dating an alpha who used to like to throw him against objects, he may be a bit magical, and his senior year is the most exciting year of his life.   
  
After getting a call for another supernatural emergency he grabbed his wolfsbane infused baseball bat and sack of mountain ash. Sundays may no longer be as easy as they once were but Stiles would not have it any other way.


End file.
